


Coffee

by supernaturaloneshots



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - High School, Cute Dean, F/M, Jock Dean Winchester, Mentions of Anxiety, Not so popular Reader, Popular Dean Winchester, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Teen Dean Winchester, Teen Romance, nerd reader, teen reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 00:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15303876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturaloneshots/pseuds/supernaturaloneshots
Summary: AU. You’re out getting coffee when you quite literally run into Dean Winchester, your science partner and longtime crush.





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yall. Another old fic but i think Dean ks v cute in it. Enjoy!

It was mid-December and snow was pelting down from the sky, leaving a thick blanket of white on the ground. The streets were ploughed, leaving tall snow banks at the side of the road. You pulled your scarf tighter around your neck as you attempted to keep any heat that you could. You trudged through the snow as you crossed at the traffic lights and made your way to Joes- a small, family owned coffee shop that you went to almost daily for your daily caffeine intake. You used all your weight to push open the heavy when the strong, bitter smell of coffee hit you.

Glad to be out of the cold, you walked to the counter, greeted the cashier and placed your order. Thanking her, you walked to the other end of the coffee shop where all the orders were collected and sat down in a comfy armchair and pulled out a book. You turned each page, getting cosier and warmer, soon getting lost in the story. You forgot all about your coffee until you heard a familiar voice say your name repeatedly. You pulled your eyes off the words and quickly stood up. You bumped into someone in the process and you soon felt hot liquid spill all over the front your white blouse.

Realising what had happened, you rapidly turned your head up, ready to yell at whoever had spilt their coffee on you when you were met a with a pair of piercing green eyes that belong to Dean Winchester. Dean friggin’ Winchester. Of course, you had to bump into Dean. Dean who was captain of the football and your science partner. Super-fucking-cute Dean who you may or may not happen to have a huge crush on. Shit. What the hell is he doing here? The reason you go here is that no one from school ever comes here!

‘Y/N, Hey! I’m so sorry. I was just getting a coffee when I saw you. I didn’t wanna’ disturb you because you looked really cute all cosy in the corner but then the barista called your name like four or five times so I thought I’d get your attention. But, you got up at the same time I went to hand you your coffee and well, here we are now.’’

‘’Dean. Umm… hi!’’ You somehow managed to stutter out.

‘’I’m so sorry! I really didn’t mean to spill the coffee on you. It was an accident I swear!’’ He flashed you that charming smirk and you almost lost it.

God, that smile got you every time. Yeah, he had those eyes, those piercing green eyes that anyone could get lost in. And his tan skin with those freckles that were goddamn adorable. And his cute, short dirty blonde hair that somehow always look messy but perfect at the same time. But, in the end, it was always the smile that got you.

‘’Y/N, you okay? Y/N?’’

You hadn’t realised that you had begun to day dream again until Dean’s voice snapped you out of it once again.

‘’Oh, sorry! I just umm… zoned out again I guess. What were you saying?’’

‘’I was saying that you should let me make it up to you. Y’know, because I spilt coffee on you and ruined that beautiful shirt. Let me buy you another coffee.’’

‘’I’m sorry, what?’’

He chuckled. ‘’Lemme buy you a coffee! I’ll take you out for coffee!’’

‘’You wanna take me out for coffee?’’

‘’Yeah!’’ You reponded with a scoff of pure disbelief.

‘’Is it so hard to believe that I wanna take you out on a coffee date?’’

‘’A date? Uh, yeah!’’

"Why?" He queried.

‘’Because you’re you and I’m, well I’m me.’’


End file.
